Mi Paris
by Vindictia Black
Summary: Un Rey vampiro recluido por los humanos por 25 años, con comodidades y monotonía recibe un regalo muy especial. "Mia" Es lo único que sabe cuando la tiene solo para él. Un Cap, no sé si con continuación. Vampiro/licana.


**Pequeño original, tipico mió Licantropa/vampiro. Aún no sé si realizarle una continuación, pero ya de por si esta claro (creo XD). Todos los personajes son de mi creación y menciono a modo de opinión exclusivamente mia los comentarios de los libros de Meyer y J.K sin ningún deseo de faltarle el respeto a sus autoras y fans. **

**Bueno, espero que les guste... Esta en T, por alguna escenita no muy explicita de relaciones intimas *///*. **

**_(1) Paris: Pareja en latín  
(2) Regis o Rex: Rey en latín._**

**Disfrutadlo y comentadme si les gusta.**

**

* * *

**

**Mi **_**Paris**_

La luna estaba hermosa esa noche, tan hermosa como era cada 28 días. La luz entraba por un gran vano en la cápsula y la luz platinada, hermosa y viva pegaba directamente contra los gruesos barrotes de plata que eran su hogar, una celda de 50 metros cuadrados. Respiro profundo sintiendo la pureza en el ambiente, olor naturaleza, él amaba ese olor, no había ni una ciudad ni una carretera cerca. Estaban en un bosque en algún apartado lugar del resto del mundo, confinado desde hace ya 25 años. Dejo el libro de lado y siguió observando el astro nocturno, su sillón el más cómodo que había en la celda era su lugar favorito para pasar esas noches en que no descansaba.

Suspiro y volvió su vista a uno de los últimos _bets seller_ que Janet le había traído para que pasara el rato. _Amanecer de S. Meyer _según lo que su adorada humana le había comentado todo un Boom en el mundo mortal. Para él, la literatura estaba decayendo un poco, o sea, bien por los tres primeros libros, trama serena, romántico y de palabras entendibles para adolescente humanos con una capacidad de lectura de un libro anual, pero venga... era igual que J.K Rowling y su ultimo libro que parecía que botaba información a golpes, ya que en los otros seis libros no se le ocurrió colocar algo de información para disminuir la aglomeración que se le hizo en el ultimo.

No eran más que su humilde opinión pero le encantaba discutir de ello con Janet o cualquier dama que le acompañaba ya que su fantasía era encontrar algún Edward Cullen por algún bosque y eran de sacar uñas y garras para defender a su adorado vampiro de fantasía, utilizando siempre la excusa de: _Te encontramos a ti, ¿Quien nos niega que un Edward Cullen este esperándonos por allí?._ Seguido de eso: muchos suspiros. ¿Quién entendía a las humanas? ¡Lo tenían a él! O sea, ¿Por qué no disfrutar de una NO fantasía de carne y hueso?.

En fin, su triste realidad era ser comparado con el tal Edward Cullen que ni siquiera existía.

Cuando escucho el chirriante ruido de los engranajes se levanto para ver por ultima vez como su amada luna llena se iba. El vano fue cerrado por una plancha de metal de 10 centímetros de espesor de duro titanio, igual que toda la cápsula en que se hallaba.

No podía quejarse de estar incomodo. Tenía una cama agradable, un par de sillones, una mesa, un escritorio, un pequeño mueble con sus mejores libros, un gran espejo, su ropa y una ducha. Todo esto sin la mayor privación, no había paredes ni biombos, solo los cientos de barrotes de plata que le impedían el escape, además de eso, alrededor de la celda unos doscientos metros de llano y puro asfalto. A lo lejos una puerta y a cada 10 metros alrededor de él, alguna cámara puesta en su dirección. Después de 25 años, no había nada que para aquellos humanos les fuera indiferente. Le conocían de pies a cabeza y no se sentía traumado por ello.

Bueno como ya decía esa era su monótona realidad.

¿Qué como había caído allí? Pues un error humano... claro, porque el primer día que había querido probar aquella sustancia llamada alcohol se embriago, se desmayo y cuando despertó tenía muchas manos encima haciéndole pruebas.

¿Qué como se desmayo? Pues así cuando uno pierde el sentido. ¿Qué acaso no era un vampiro? Pues claro, y el de sangre más pura de raza. El no había sido un patético humano que había sido mordido por otro vampiro. EL había nacido de sus padres vampiro con una pureza en sangre tan rica y tan poderosa que todo vampiro existente en el mundo le debía respeto, sumisión y agradecimiento tan solo por existir. ¿Qué porque no escapaba? Porque no tenía súper poderes, no corría rápido y no tenía ni hiper fuerza, ni hiper velocidad como solía mosquearle Janet al compararle con su _Edward Cullen_. ¡Maldito bicho que mataba sus oportunidades de ser _cool_! Solo era un vampiro, por Dios. Tenía colmillos, era inmortal, bebía sangre humano (De preferencia 0), dormía una vez cada semana, comía solo frutas y era tan sabio como un inmortal podía serlo. ¿Por qué los humanos conspiraban contra el hecho de que debíamos ser dioses sexy's? O sea, él era un Dios sexy, pero sus hermanos menores... tenían mucho que desear la verdad.

Suspiro y bostezo... se estiro en su cama solo para comenzar a escuchar como su reproductor comenzaba a sintonizar. Le cruzo un escalofrió por la espina cuando la primera pieza de un... un.. reggateon lleno su hogar.

-. ¡Mátame Janet, o cambia eso!- grito poniéndose de pie mientras veía como la humana se acercaba.

Un humana despampanante debía aclarar. De cabello negro, ojos acaramelados y sonrisa seductora venía con una bata y ella si podía romper cualquier hecho de que belleza e inteligencia junta no podían estar en un solo ente. ¡Pero solo mírenla, era radiante!, más de una vez se le había insinuada descaradamente, la mujer claramente le había dicho que estaba más que dispuesta, pero no era una exhibicionista por lo que le mataba las pasiones de golpe.

Detrás de ella venía todo un sequito de humanos embatados, algunos con su comida mañanera, y otros con planillas. Era el diario vivir.

-. Tú humor no ha cambiado nada.- soltó la mujer mientras tecleaba unos números en una cajuela y un set de maquinas comenzaron a salir por lo lados con extrañas graficas que a él bien poco le importaban.

-. Tú libro me esta sacando canas, ¿Comó esperas que este?- dijo él mientras se levantaba por completo y se sentaba en su sillón.

-. ¿No te haz enamorado de Edward aun?- preguntó esta mirándole soñadoramente mientras tomaba su desayuno. Un poco de variadas frutas y las metían en un bandeja que luego de unos segundos aparecía sobre la mesa que estaba dispuesta para él.

-. Prefiero a morochas- soltó insinuador mientras pinchaba unos pedazos de manzana y se la comía de la manera más sexy que podía, Janet rodó los ojos, él solo se rió.

-. Me alegro de eso- soltó la mujer- te he traído un regalito muy especial este día, pero te lo daré después. Te lo mandan los altos mandos.- dijo como si fuera un secreto.

-. HO, ¿Debo sentirme reconfortado de ello?¿Qué es?¿Otra canasta de frutas?

-. No seas así, Darius. Tú eres el que no quiere nada de lo que te podemos dar.

-. Pequeñeses humanas, tú sabes bien lo que quiero.- le mando una mirada más que insinuadora.

-. Lo que sea- soltó la mujer con un bufido- este es un regalo un tanto más especial.

Él levanto una ceja mientras sacaba otro trozo de fruta y se lo echaba a la boca despreocupadamente.

-. ¿Cómo te has sentido?- las preguntas de rutina de todas las mañanas.

-. Muerto.

-. ¿Algún síntoma extraño?

-. Nada más que la claustrofobia de 25 años.

-. ¿Sueños?

-. Tú en mi cama.

-. ¿Pesadillas?

-. Mi cama... y desoladamente sola.- sonrió.

-. ¿Olfato?

-. Limón. Exquisito debo decir.

-. ¿Vista?

-. Te salió una cana

-. ¡Mentira!- saltó la mujer tomándose su pelo

-. Lo sé- se rió.

-. Imbecil.

-. Mmm Lo sé

-. ¿Audición?

-. ... un... un... ¿Llanto?

-. Ams... esta llorando otra vez- susurró cabizbaja, pero él lo escucho.

-. ¿Qué?¿Quién esta llorando?

-. Traedla, creo que es mejor terminar luego con esto.

Él se sintió nervioso, en el momento en que la puerta del fondo se abría y un horrible nuevo escalofrío cruzo toda su espina. El olor a cálida piel, llanto, miedo y desesperación le pego perturbando sus sentidos. Sangre, deliciosa y única sangre más apetecible que la de un humano. Los colmillos se alargaron de golpe, su instinto más salvaje lo golpeo, se dirigió a las barras de plata y sus uñas se alargaron mientras esperaba. Las maquinas comenzaron a anotar todos sus acciones y los humanos igual. Janet le miro con una suave sonrisa en el rostro como si fuera exactamente lo que estaba esperando. Mientras traían al pequeño ser amarrado de mano y pies, él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Porque algo de que podía compararse con lo libros, es que sí, odiaba y ansiaba a los licanos por igual.

-. ¿Qué es esto?- siseó. Su voz sonó tan sensual mientras veía el bulto ser puesto en pie que algunas de las mujeres le miraron con la boca abierta. Una licana, de no más de 1.60, cabello corto y negro, muy liso se le hizo agua la boca.

-. ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Janet tomando el rostro lloroso de la licana. No había fuerza en ella un muñeco a la disposición de cualquiera que le pusiera las manos encima y él estaba dispuesto a ser uno de ellos.

-. ¿Por qué?- siseó mientras observaba la pálida piel de su cuello. No era más que una niña, su piel aun debía estar tensa y su sangre aun no mezclada con la de su _paris__**(1)**__, _por lo que debía ser un suculento aperitivo.

-. Es un regalo. ¿Qué no te gusta?

-. ¿Qué quieres.. que, que haga con ella?

-. Es un regalo. Darius. Haz con ella lo que se te apetezca.- hizo una venia de cabeza y dos hombres tomaron a la licana y la llevaron a la puerta.- aléjate de la puerta- él no se movió estaba ansioso por poner sus manos sobre esa cálida garganta- ¡Darius!- ordenó la humana enojada. Él le miro con sus ansioso ojos azules y se movió lentamente hacía atrás.

Abrieron la puerta de plata, mientras dejaban a la licana sentada en el suelo. Esta inmediatamente se ovillo, mientras el olor salado quemaba gratamente sus fosas nasales; la acecho caminando de un lado a otro esperando por comer. Se percato que los humanos comenzaron a maquinar las maquina y se fueron alejando. Solo Janet quedo al final, solo le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Se arreglo los lentes y se giro.

-. Disfrútala como se te plazca, Darius. Es absolutamente tuya.

_Mía..._

Hacía mucho que no tenía contacto con los licanos, tan solo recordaba la guerra que se ejercía en las noches. La cantidad de muertos y las esclavas que lograban capturar que eran de servicio para aquel conde semilimpio de sangre que deseara disfrutar de ellas. Estaban siempre en balance... ellos o los otros, siempre era así.

Pero que los humanos lograran dar con una tan pequeña aún, no podía tener más de uno 16 o 17 años humanos, aun pequeña para ser entregada a su _paris_, las familias siempre protegían a las hembras en edad aun tan novatas. ¿Cómo habrían dado con ella?

Volvió a oler el aire sintiéndose embriagado por el olor, una nebulosa peligrosa subió a sus sentido, se sintió cálido, su cuerpo se sintió ansioso y desesperado, sus colmillos estaban al limite y sus manos se engrifaron. Su rostro se crispo, sus ojos se almendraron y su cuerpo se paralizo antes de saltarle encima.

La chica gimió llorosa cuando tomo con una sola mano su cuello levantándolo y la otra atrapo su cintura contra de él. Esta aun no abría los ojos y temblaba como un perrito maltratado.

Paso su nariz por su mejilla, apretando más fuerte la parte de atrás del cuello. Hacía demasiado que no olía a una licana. Era sorprendente lo pura que está estaba. El olor de un licano siempre era limpio, olor a bosque, madera y tierra de la manera más pura posible. Olor a pasto, olores de la naturaleza. Y su sangre, su sangre era manjares de realeza. Mientras más pequeños los licanos más limpia la sangre, más sabrosa, más bien pagadas por las capturas. Los humanos habían encontrado un manjar.

Jadeo ansioso mientras se pasaba la lengua por los colmillos, necesitaba enterrarlos en esa cremosa piel ya.

Acerco sus labios a los de ella, que temblaban y respiraba con un poco de asma. Los beso suavemente. Tan cálidos, tan suaves, tan tersos y sensuales. Los mordió solo un poco y la licana dio un fuerte sacudón golpeándole las espinillas. La dejo caer mientras la veía trastabillar, después de todo tenía mucho tiempo aún, no iba a desperdiciar su regalo de todos modos. Pero cuando este comenzó a palpar de un lado a otro, le pareció extraño.

_¿Ahm?_

Se separo un poco, curioso. La licana seguía moviendo las manos buscando... no podía ser. Volvió a saltarle encima, tan rápido que logro lo que quería. Cuando observó aquellos dos posos blancos lo entendió.

Estaba ciega. Pero inmediatamente sintió algo mucho más extraño, cuando sus dedos palmearon detrás de su cuello, algo suave había allí. Lo toco débilmente mientras todo sentimiento de alimentarse se esfumaron.

Mentira... no podía. La giro con un gemido de parte de ella y le levantó la parte de atrás del cuello, sin suavidad ni nada. Estaba marcada... no podía, no...

La luna creciente. Una hija de plata. Una hija... un linaje limpio.

La soltó débilmente mientras volvía a girarle.

-. ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó suave y duramente. Ella no contesto y trato de alejarse, él la sacudió un poco y la estrecho contra él. No iba a ser suave ni benevolente si es que tenía una Purix con él.

-. Niobe- contestó con miedo. Hasta su voz sonaba aniñada- vampiro me haces daño- siguió. Él le soltó y se alejo maldiciendo.

Niobe, Niobe... Niobe de los Purix. Los licántropos no solían cambiar mucho los nombres de sus hijos y descendientes para así no perder el poder que los nombres de sus antepasados ejercía. Niobe de los Purix, en la antigüedad quemo a cincuenta y tres vampiros y torturo a cientos de más. Ella, esa pequeña no era exactamente lo que podía decirse que era marca de calco de su descendiente. Pero aun peor. ¿Una Purix? O cruel Dios, ¿Como habían atrapado a una Purix? _Como te atraparon a ti, idiota. ¿Rey de los vampiros?. _Los licántropos debían estar histéricos buscándole.

No la había visto en todo ese rato de pensamientos, solo para saltar nuevamente cuando la licana, aun ciega puso una mano en las barras he inmediatamente el olor a piel chamuscada con un pequeño grito de la chiquilla le hizo saltar hacía ella, atraparla y dejarle sentada en un sofa.

Sonó un pitido y luego la voz de Janet por un altavoz.

-. ¿Qué sucede Darius?

-. Nada

-. ¿Ella esta bien?

-. Eso es solo mi asunto

-. Ok.

Se corto la comunicación. La chiquilla se ovillo en su lugar. Sus colmillos desaparecieron, porque sabía que no podía hacerle daño o por lo menos no matarla. Era una Purix por todos los santos. Hasta él sabía que no podía hacer daño a semejante ejemplar de su raza enemiga, _aunque nadie sabe que tú estas aquí, o ella_. Los licántropos vengativos podía ser sumamente desagradables y además su _paris_, muy caritativo le haría cualquier cosa que él le hubiera hecho a ella. _Nadie sabe que esta aquí. Es TÚ regalo. Es tuya... _

-. ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó suavemente luego de unos minutos. Había dejado de llorar. Y él se fijo más en su carita en forma de corazón, labios bien definidos, nariz respingona, tez enferma por la pasada luna.

-. Atrapada, conmigo- soltó sentándose en la cama sin dejar de mirarle.

_Es tuya... _

-. ¿Por qué-qué no me mata, vampiro?- preguntó en voz que deseaba sonar fuerte, pero era más que obvio que temía. Su efluvio lo decía.

-. Me llamo Darius, no vampiro- le cortó de mal humor.

-. ¿Por qué no huele como otros vampiros, vampiro?- preguntó. Él se crispo.

-. Me llamo Darius.

-. Lo sé, vampiro. Pero utilizar el nombre del _Regis_ **(2)** de ellos, no le hará más grato a mi.

-. Pues estas hablando con el _Rex- _hacía muchos años que no recordaba como lo trataban, no creía que un Purix tan pequeño lo supiera.

-. El _Rex_ murió hacía ya muchos años, eso dicen los vampiros civiles.

-. Pues no estoy muerto, más muerto de lo que ya soy- contestó un poco sosegado al saber que ya nadie le buscada. De verdad para los civiles y su familia, ¿Él había muerto?.

-. Pues si es el _regis_, ¿De que color son sus ojos?

-. No creo que conozcas los colores- soltó burlón.

-. Solo soy ciega hacía tres años cuando mis padre vendieron mi ojos a la luna como ofrenda para salvar a mi hermano mayor. Yo vi fotos del _regis_, cuadros cuando la guerra termino.

-. ¿La-la guerra termino?- preguntó abrumado. ¿Qué más había pasado allí afuera? O santo Dios. ¿La guerra?

-. Hacía cinco años- soltó.- ¿De que color son sus ojos?

-. Azules

-. ¿Y su pelo?

-. Blanco.- la chica se quedo silencio- ¿Aun no me crees?

-. Cualquier vampiro civil que conociera los pura sangre de su clan, sabría que mientras más blanco el pelo más puro es.

-. Estas muy bien informada- soltó y observó curioso el sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas. ¡Que distinta se veía así! Se veía hasta bonita.

-. ¿Cu-cuál es su color favorito?- preguntó la licana. Él se quedo algo perplejo por la pregunta, ¿Su color favorito?.

-. Gris... me gusta el gris. La mezcla del negro y el blanco.- le contestó algo dopado por la forma de hablar de la chica.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-. Mmm 18- contestó ocultando el rostro entre sus rodillas.

-. Eres muy pequeña- sonrió. La chica abrió sus ojos y le miro sin verlo.- ¿De veras estas ciega?- pregunto preocupado.

-. Solo veo de noche, vampiro.

-. ¿Así que aun no me crees?- preguntó jocoso. La chica cerro los ojos y entrecerró el cejo. Un mohín curioso.

-. Hueles a sangre limpia, pero eso no significa que seas el _regis_. Cuando sea de noche, te diré.

-. Aquí nunca es de noche- soltó recordando que nunca se apagaban los faros sobre él.

-. ¿Qué?- preguntó asustada mirando de un lado a otro, se levantó golpeándose con uno de sus muebles. Él se levanto y una idea se le ocurrió. ¿_Oscuridad? Él le daría oscuridad._

La tomo en brazos de un solo movimiento, mientras la llevaba a la cama, cuando la dejo allí esta se trato de mover al momento su efluvio de miedo le hizo sonreír. Él solo la empujo un poco, levanto los cobertores y colocándose arriba de ella los tapo. La oscuridad se logro bajo estos, esta inmediatamente trato de quitárselo de encima, pero de pronto sus manos dejaron de empujarlo.

-. ¡O Dios!- susurró cuando sintió las manos de esta en su mejillas estaba temblando y él sintió un corriente de placer asombrosa al sentir las manos tan suaves.- no...

-. ¿Me crees ahora?- preguntó en un siseo mientras veía a la chica mirarle. Sus ojos en aquella oscuridad, ya no eran blancos, se veía el iris gris, un hermoso gris y la pupila que a la luz era blanca, ahora era brillante y negra.

Él amaba el gris. Respiro profundo solo para que el olor compactado de la licana, su inocencia le ahogara, sintió su cuerpo tensarse, cierta parte de su anatomía igualmente. Cerro los ojos dejándose embriagar. Su cuerpo bajo el suyo no era la mejor manera de tranquilizarlo.

-. Sí- susurró pasito y con la voz tiritona. De pronto la oleada de nervios y un pequeño perfume dulce le pego enviado a todos sus sistemas un fuerte sacudón. Jadeo y los colmillos comenzaron a crecer de nuevo.

La licana se movió, pero inmediatamente él le tomo las manos y se las estampo aun lado de la cara. Ese suave perfume no era más que una sensación del más puro deseo lo que encendió todo en él. 25 años confinado, 25 años sin sexo, 25 años sin sentir a una hembra.

Envió un suave ronroneo cuando la licana se quejo por la fuerza que apretaba sus muñecas, la soltó solo un poco para hacerle daño.

-. Mía- susurró y mordió los labios de esta una vez más solo para obligarle a sucumbir bajo su deseoso beso.

Esta trato de empujarlo. Pero ¿Qué era ella a su lado?. Inmediatamente la sumió una nueva vez mientras frotaba su cadera contra de ella y un nuevo efluvio de puro deseo lo inundo. Le sujeto las dos manos sobre la cabeza y con otra mano comenzó a subirle la simple polera blanca, tocando su agitado estomago que vibro con su mano sobre ella. Dios, pensó al sentirlo ondulante bajo él. Siguió subiendo la mano mientras besaba su cuello ahora, olor a tierra, bosque, a naturaleza. La licana solo pronunciaba monosílabos inteligibles. No llevaba brasier.

-. Dios- jadeo y la licana se sacudió un poco cuando él rozo con un dedo la redondez de uno de sus pechos. Le subió la polera mientras se ponía entre las piernas de ella.

-. ¿Qué haces?- susurró con la voz cargada de miedo.

-. _Mía- _soltó mientras pasaba suavemente su nariz por el pequeño hueco entre sus dos pechos.

-. Yo, no-no. Tengo a mi _paris_- susurró temblando.

-. ¿Crees que lo verás de nuevo?- pregunto mientras daba un beso en su tierna piel- estas confinada aquí hasta que yo desee. Eres mía, Los humanos te han traído para que seas mi juguete. Y yo no desperdicio tal tiempo- soltó mientras lamía levemente uno de los pezones. Esta jadeo y se removió más que nunca, aquello le hizo sonreír.

-. Mi _paris_- lloró quejándose por el desgraciado licántropo que ya había perdido. El gruño mientras baja su otra mano por el estomago de esta.

-. Yo seré ahora tú _paris... _

.

* * *

.

La dejo a su merced tantas veces como quiso, como ansiaba y como soportaba. La hizo suya sin contemplar más sus llanto luego de convencerla con algunos toques, la hizo gemir y se sintió vivo cuando la arrollo bajo su cuerpo. Sintió sus uñas en su espalda, su voz y gemidos en su oído. Contemplo su cuerpo bajo el suyo, sonrojado y ansioso mientras él disfrutaba de cada pequeño centímetro de aquel cuerpo, de aquella piel de aquel efluvio tan adictivo. Toco con cuidado, y la beso de mil manera, callo sus gemidos contra su boca y trago sus orgasmos con los suyos.

Acaba de quitarle lo único que un macho licano, pedía para entrelazar con una hembra. Porque de ahora en adelante. Él era su _paris._ Porque ambos estaban confinado por los humanos. Y porque él quería tenerla así bajo las mantas por mucho más tiempo del que era existente.

Tal vez era una enfermedad, algún caso de soledad, y necesitaba de alguien o algo que le acompañara. Pero fuera lo que fuera estaba felizmente enfermo con ella, tan ahora-no-tan inocente, pero seguía siendo suya.

_Suya, _que hermosa palabra y tan cierta.

La amarro contra su pecho, mientras esta regañaba en sueños. Sonrió y se endulzo del aire bajo las tapas. Ella, él, ambos desnudos.

Beso su frente, solo para escucharla tensarse, por lo que se despertó. A pesar de lo que esperaba, ella no le peleó.

-. _Mía_- susurró. Esta abrió sus ojos y su sonrojo le enterneció.- por todo lo que nos queda aquí.

-. ¿Cuánto haz estado aquí?- preguntó en un murmullo. Él sonrió. ¿Qué quería decir con esa pregunta?

-. 25 años humanos

-. Ohms- soltó la licana ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Sintió el corazón de ella explotar. ¿Qué debía pensar con eso?¿Qué le gustaba la idea de pasar años con él?- a tú familia le gustaría saber que estas vivo. Ellos vendrían por ti.

-. ¿Ellos creen que estoy muerto, no?- preguntó y se acomodo más contra ella. Le gustaba esto después de hacerla suya.

-. Ellos te sacarían de aquí.

-. ¿Quieres salir de aquí?- susurró mirándole. La licana abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-. Yo...

Un ruido a las afueras, le hizo crisparse. No se había dado cuenta de la compañía.

-. No te muevas- susurró mientras se levantaba. La tapaba con las mantas porque nadie la veria desnuda más que él mientras tomaba un pantalón de franela y se levantaba. Janet estaba con dos hombres, su seriedad y culpa no le agradaron.- ¿Arrepentida?- preguntó mientras la mujer al no contestar le hizo entrecerrar el cejo. Niobe se movió entre las sabanas preocupada.

-. Lo siento, Darius- soltó la mujer en el momento en que los dos hombre levantaba unas armas hacía él. Él se crispo.- pero... no sabíamos quien era ella.

-. No- jadeo y se engrifo, sus dientes se alargaron, sus uñas igual y su cuerpo se tensó para proteger lo que era suyo.

Era suya, era su regalo, era solo de él. Era su _Paris_.

-. Por favor, no lo hagas...

-. _Mía, _tú lo dijiste.

-. Una pura sangre licana...

-. Y yo soy un pura sangre vampiro.

-. Su familia. Lo siento, Darius- soltó la mujer.

Él sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba mostrando los dientes hacía los dos hombres que temblaron débilmente mostrando las armas sedante. Sintió el miedo impregnado en las sabanas. _No, no... no podía. Era suya._

Los primeros dos sedantes pegaron con fuerza en su pecho, se los quito mientras Niobe salía de la cama con las sabanas a su alrededor. Ella no veía nada.

-. ¿Dónde...

-. Quédate donde estas- ordeno mientras se dirigía hacía ella para ocultarla con su cuerpo. Dos nuevos calmantes le hicieron trastabillar cuando le pegaron en la espalda. Cayo de rodillas delante de la chica.

Se sintió mareado y confundido. Alcanzo a acomodar su cabeza contra las rodillas de esta, logrando que ella se moviera y le acunara en sus frágiles brazos. Todo comenzó a nublarse, su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse, pero había algo que no había hecho y que ahora, ahora necesitaba más que nunca para recordar. Movió la cabeza lentamente, cansando pero con su única fuerza que logro resguarda mordió el hombro de la chica, bebiendo de su deliciosa sangre. La explosión de adrenalina lo perturbo, su garganta pico por la pureza, su estomago brinco de satisfacción, pero los somníferos eran demasiado fuertes para poder disfrutar más de semejante brebaje, con un ultimo suspiro solo pudo besar la herida débilmente. Sus delicados brazos alrededor de él le calmaron en su nebulosa mente mientras perforaba su olor en sus sentidos.

_-. Mi paris_

Escucho dulcemente en su oído. Su paris, sí, era suya.

Unas manos lo levantaron y observó los cansados ojos de Janet que le miraban, parecía agobiada y adolorida.

-. Lo siento.

-. ¿Don-donde la – cerró los ojos a punto de quedarse dormido- encontraron?- susurró sintiendo el olor en las sabanas. Dulce olor de la naturaleza.

-. En tu casa, durmiendo frente a tú cuadro.

-. _Mi paris- sonrió- mía..._

**Fin**

**¿Que tal? ¿Se merece algo?**


End file.
